


Glasses

by SimplyShelbs16



Series: Sherlolly Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Sherlolly Thoughts of the Day, tumblr ficlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Molly wears glasses and Sherlock tries them on. Of course he looks good.Original fic link:http://simplyshelbs16xoxo.tumblr.com/post/162089544336/sherlollythoughtoftheday-molly-wears-glasses





	Glasses

“What are you doing?” Molly giggled. Sherlock slipped the glasses off of her face and turned them over in his hands curiously.

“Just experimenting,” he muttered, placing them on his face. Molly’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

“How is it that you look so bloody attractive with my glasses and I look like a frumpy twelve year old when I wear them?” She complained.

“Who said you looked like a frumpy twelve year old?” Sherlock asked, the arch of his eyebrow enhancing her glasses on his face.

“I did,” she answered, “can I have them back now?”

“You look adorable, not frumpy,” Sherlock continued. “And not yet. I believe you said I look attractive with them?” He gave her a wink that made her heart skip a beat before leaning down to snog her. She slipped the glasses off as their kiss deepened and could still hear him murmur the words “not fair” against her lips.


End file.
